deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ssjg4457/Power Ranger Buffs
Unmorphed Rangers Simply put, the Unmrophed Rangers were a consistent match for Goldar and Rito Revolto, as seen here. This is important because Rito Revolto has a rather casual Large Island+ durability feat. Calculated at 666 Gigatons exactly. As for speed, they're not slouching either. Rito Revolto has outpaced Lord Zedds lightning bolts, which were calculated at 5c. FTL. If that seems like an outlier, then the Rangers have also consistently fought monsters who were more than capable of reacting to objects being thrown at this speed. Additionally, Rangers and inferior characters reacting to light is rather common. Theirs even a scene in Power Rangers: Dino Charge where a crowd of civilians are capable of reacting to a blast of concentrated light like it's a normal thing. Using Tommy as a base. Unmorphed Rangers should be: Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Capable of matching the likes of Rito Revolto in hand to hand combat. Knocked Goldar off his footing and defeated him without much effort) Speed: FTL (Able to keep up with and even blitz Rito, who was able to outpace Lord Zeddslightning bolts. Due to episodes like Forever Red and Legendary Battle, these feats actually scale to virtually every Unmorphed Rangers, with the exception of the Dino Rangers, who have better feats anyway. Morphed Rangers In Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, the Megaforce Rangers are capable of matching swords with "Vrak", who could casually perform a feat on this level. This is important, because the Megaforce Rangers are the weakest Rangers in the series. You see, those Rangers view any used by any of the "Legacy Rangers" as a huge upgrade. Ergo, every Ranger armor and weaponry outclasses their own. Rita Repulsa also has Planet level feats and if I recall, she's not very impressive in the Power Rangers mythos. As for speed, in Power Rangers: Turbo, Justin managed to fight an enemy named "Dreadfeather" in both H2H combat and even caught him in flight speed. For reference, [https://forums.hero-academia.com/xfa-blog-entry/turbo-dreadfeather-power-rangers.24794/ Dreadfeather was clocked in at 454c], Massively FTL. This is also pretty damn consistent with a calc I did for Dino Charge, landing in at 494c. Just barely higher. So almost every Morphed Ranger would be: Attack Potency: Planet level (Considerably superior to the Super Megaforce Ranger team as their gear is considered to be an upgraded form) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Justin, who was able to match Dreadfeather in hand to hand combat and even caught him in the air) As I mentioned before, episodes like Legendary Battle depict these Rangers as equals and thus nearly everyone scales to each other. Specific Rangers White Ranger Tommy White Ranger Tommy was able to parry the attacks of Lord Zedd and fight on somewhat equal grounds as him. While he was ultimately defeated pretty rough, he was able to at least parry his attacks like I said. Lord Zedd is on the higher end of 5-A. In fact, if Tommy was as weak as 1000 times weaker than Zedd, he'd still be 5-A. Dino Black Tommy From what I heard from Pikachu and Ever, Dino Black Tommy was depicted as being comparable to Conner McKnight. Conner McKnight was capable of creating a pocket dimension that housed an entire Galaxy and then some, as seen here Here's an exert that says he created the dimension himself. So, he should be At least 3-C. Additionally, Power Rangers Dino Super Charge implies that galaxy busting isn't really uncommon in the Power Rangers universe. Master Sledge destroyed many galaxies and claimed even his henchmen destroyed Galaxies, so it's not like Conner and Tommy being 3-C is out of place in the grand scheme of things. Conner McKnight See above. He created a pocket dimension that contained a Galaxy. Cole Evans With the Wild Force Rider, he managed to destroy Serpentera, as seen here. Serpentera was described as being able to casually bust entire planets and is superior to Lord Zedd (as it is his "Zord"). Ever told me that this doesn't scale to him normally however. S.W.A.T. Rangers According to Pikachu, the Rangers in their S.W.A.T. form apparently defeated an enemy who destroyed Alpha Centauri, which I believe is a 4-B level feat. The enemy who performed this feat is Bork. The PR Wiki describes Alpha Centauri as a planet, but I'm not sure if that's accurate. However, it's implied that he didn't fully destroy the place, and just "left it in ruins" or something along those lines. This feat may not be fully usable, but an "At least Planet level, likely much hugher" may be warranted. This scales to the Dino Super Mode Rangers from what I've heard from Ever and Pikachu Zords Individually, I think Zords should be rated at 5-B for being superior to their Rangers, who we've already established are 5-B. As for Speed, they have a Massively FTL+ feat at 21,900,000,000,000c. If that isn't to be accepted, then they would still be Massively FTL scaling off of Rangers like Justin. Megazord and Dragonzord would be 5-A scaling off of Tommy Olver himself. The speed would also be Massively FTL+ for being faster than the Zords, or at least Massively FTL. In Closing Final Tally: Unmorhped Rangers: High 6-C, FTL Morphed Rangers: 5-B, Massively FTL Most Zords: 5-B, Massively FTL+ '''or '''Massively FTL White Ranger Tommy: 5-A Cole Evans w/Wild Force Rider: 5-A Megazord/Dinozord: At least 5-A, Massively FTL+ or Massively FTL S.W.A.T. Rangers and Dino Super Rangers: At least 5-B, possibly much higher/possibly 4-B. Triassic Conner and Dino Black Tommy: 3-C I think that's everything. Category:Blog posts